The invention relates to a pager of a paging system, comprising a housing having therein an electronic part of the pager.
Pagers of this type are known from practice.
In practice it may happen that a different appearance of a batch of pagers is desired, for instance if of the pagers of said batch only the electronic part is changed with respect to other pagers and/or specific, in particular, large, purchasers of pagers want to have an appearance of the pagers of their own. Until now a different housing needed to be designed or expensive measures had to be made to give the housings a different appearance. With regard to this latter it is noted that usually a housing is closed except for one side and that imprinting thereof is difficult and expensive. Both solutions have the disadvantage that they are only suitable for large batches because otherwise the costs would become too high. In addition in both cases it is not practical if later it is wanted to manufacture a smaller batch. Therefore, in general it is necessary for each housing having its own appearance to manufacture a large number thereof and to keep a number thereof in stock for later use, which in itself is a disadvantage.